Bathtub
by Tess 4 5
Summary: Barbara and Thomas were back in the cottage trying to get themselves warm again. Like Thomas mentioned before, that's what they're here for. (Sequel to the T- and M-rated series starting with Merry Christmas, previous episode was St. Ives/Strolling About.)
1. Starter

**Author's notes:** I don't own any of the characters nor the original Inspector Lynley Mysteries – they belong to Elizabeth George and the BBC.

Reviews and comments are very welcome! But since I'm no native speaker please let me know if I did something terribly wrong (rating, grammar, spelling...). Thanks!

And thanks for your reviews - this keeps me writing though I'm terribly having any time at all.

Oh, and sorry for the ridiculous picture - I couldn't resist ;-)

* * *

Barbara and Thomas were back in the cottage trying to get themselves warm again. Like Thomas mentioned before, _that_'s what they're here for.

(Sequel to the T- and M-rated series starting with Merry Christmas, previous episode was St. Ives/Strolling About.)

* * *

.

* * *

They came back to their refuge frozen to the bone. When they had left the cottage shortly after noon it hadn't been nearly as cold as it had become after sunset. Luckily Thomas had discovered a hidden fireplace in the bathroom so now he took some logs from the downstairs fireplace and carried them upstairs. They had decided to take a long hot bath straight after their arrival at the cottage.

"I'm going up. I'm going to fill it." Thomas said and with that naughty grin he displayed Barbara blushed, understanding exactly that he intended that pun. "We're going to dive." Thomas added, grinning even naughtier.

"Oh, get off!"

"Yes!" he laughed.

Shaking her head Barbara went to get the bottle of champagne out of the fridge. The glasses were still in the bathroom on the little board next to the tub. She also grabbed some preciously looking crisps Thomas had brought this morning. She followed him up but first went into the bedroom and was reading the text on the crisps' bag.

"What's that? Sunbites – oven roasted onion and rosemary flavour multigrain crisps." she read aloud. "Can't you just buy crisps?"

"What?" came from out of the bathroom.

"Nothin'!" Barbara sighed.

She undressed and wrapped herself in the fluffy bath robe she had found.

Entering the bathroom Barbara had the wonderful sight of Thomas' naked bum. He knelt in front of the fireplace.

_I've seen that before. _she thought._ And I can't get enough of it._ Barbara laughed inwardly and put the bottle and the bag of crisps on the board. A condom laid next to the glasses and she felt a little tickling in her abdomen. Something told her that the bath would become not just platonic. In fact she thought about it all day.

She placed the candles in the window, on the board and on the sink and lit them. Afterwards she turned off the ceiling light. Meanwhile the tub nearly was filled up.

Thomas finally managed to light the fire, came over to the tub and put his arms around her from behind. Barbara read the inscriptions on the bath salt.

"What's your choice?" he asked kissing her neck.

"Blue Roses." She dispersed it into the tub and the water went cyan. She raised an eyebrow about that colour.

"Looks strange." she said.

"But smells of roses, no doubt." he answered sniffling.

While she put the rest of the bath salt flasks onto the sink Thomas entered the tub with a deep sigh and started to open the bottle. He stopped in the middle of his movements when he got aware that Barbara was very slowly opening the knot in the belt of her bath robe. Smiling he drunk in the sight of her undressing.

The bathrobe finally slid off her shoulders and fell onto the floor. Standing there with nothing on but her necklet she woke his desire.

_Patience!_ he thought. Thomas stood up and held out a hand.

"May I help you?" he offered hoarsely.

Barbara took his hand and climbed into the tub. Their bodies were just slightly brushing. Fully aware of his arousal she breathed onto his shoulder and Thomas felt the urge to take her in his arms but he didn't.

_Touch me!_ she thought. She wanted to feel him on her skin.

_Patience!_ he thought again and kept his hands to himself.

* * *

Both sat down and indeed had plenty of space. She leant back and sighed. "Aaah, that's comfy."

Thomas reached to the floor and got that small item he bought without Barbara noticing.

"I'll open the bottle and you could entertain that little diver."

He pushed a little rubber duck with diving goggles and snorkel over to Barbara who snorted with laughter.

"I thought this was going to be a romantic event, you funny chap."

Shaking her head in exhilarated disbelief she took the rubber duck, made it squeak once and put it on the board next to the condom.

Meanwhile Thomas got the bottle open and poured the champagne into the glasses. He handed one over to Barbara with a smile.

"I raise my glass to you, my dear, and to a romantic evening. Cheers, Barbara."

"Cheers." They clinked glasses, took each a sip and dwelled on thoughts for a while. Both relaxing with their heads back and their eyes closed.

_We'll have a nice long hot bath and afterwards I'll dry her up and she'll dry me up and I'll carry her to the bed where I make love to her the rest of the night. _Thomas thought, feeling a tingling in his belly._ Well, I'm no twen anymore, I'll make love to her for half of the night. _He smiled._ Yes, and presumably I just __gently _push her into the direction of the bed instead of carrying her. But I won't forget the prevention this time!

_He didn't forget the prevention this time._ Barbara thought. _And he considered we need it in the tub. Gosh, that would be a splashy one._ She giggled soundless about that double meaning. _There's plenty of space here, it could work. And we wouldn't need to shower afterwards. Oh, hell, and that would be another nice place to reward him for his patience. _She felt that lovely prickling in her belly she had all day when she thought about this bath.

* * *

Then she noticed that his feet stroke her on the outside of her thighs all the time.

"Thomas?"

"Hmm?" He opened his eyes.

"I like that." She looked him straight in the eye.

"I can see it." he smiled and moved his feet on the inside. Barbara closed her eyes and let her head fall back.

"Even better?"

Barbara just hummed. After some seconds she opened her lips to breathe. Her heart raced. The caress of his feet really was stimulating.

Thomas watched her. Barbara had her arms spread on the rim of the tub and her hands slackly hanging down. The glass she held nearly slipped out of her fingers.

_She looks extremely pleased._ he thought.

Her chest moved up and down with deep regular breathing. Her breasts were too far away to touch so he stroke her knee with his thumb. As if she felt his gaze and knew that he imagined her breast her peaks hardened.

_Oh boy, and that's just my knee!_ she thought feeling a sudden desire for more.

She moved her legs a little so his were now fully between them and in return she caressed his thighs with her own feet.

"Barbara?"

"Hmm?"

"I like that, too."

"Mhmm!"

With her muscles relaxing even more she slipped a bit deeper in the water thus accidentally letting his feet touch her on a more intimate spot. She startled, opened her eyes widely and moved herself up.

Thomas chuckled.

"I wouldn't mind touching you there." he said smiling.

Barbara blushed. "...just didn't expect that."

Grinning widely Thomas stretched his leg and touched her there again without breaking the gaze. They stared at each other, both with an intense expression clearly saying _More!_

* * *

_._

* * *

_..._


	2. Main Course

**Author's notes:** I've turned on my little smutty mind again.

Here's the main course.

* * *

.

* * *

The _More!_ lingered a while between them.

Then Barbara downed the remains of her champagne in one gulp and put the glass on the board.

"You're much too far away." she said hoarsely and with that sat up and brought her legs under herself, moving on her knees over to Thomas.

"I concur!" he whispered. Then sharply "What...?!" as she had deeply inhaled and started to kiss his arousal under water. She bit him on the root, then licked and kissed him there. Then she had to come up gasping for air.

"Forgot my diving equipment." she apologized grinning and with dripping wet hair.

Thomas still was a bit gobsmacked. "I... err... there I've got..." he pointed to the condom on the board.

Above sealevel Barbara licked and kissed her way up to Thomas' chest. She teased his nipple by just breathing on it and barely touched it, only licking around. Finally she bit it slightly then soothed it with a kiss.

Barbara sat up to look at Thomas. She felt his arousal graze her thigh but she took care that she wouldn't touch him fully. To prevent Thomas' glass from slipping off his hands she took it and put it on the board without breaking eye contact.

_I'm goin' to let me have you!_ she thought adventurously.

As if he could have read it in her eyes he thought _Take the lot!_

He placed his hands on her upper thighs but didn't pull her down though there was nothing better he would like to do. Barbara caressed the red marks of her fingernails on his upper arms and then his chest and bent over to kiss him again. Thomas closed his eyes when her lips met his collarbone, breathing their way to his neck and then to his earlobe.

"I'm in the mood to take what's due to me, my Lordship." she breathed hardly audible into his ear.

"I'm all yours!" he answered hoarsely.

* * *

Barbara nibbled at his earlobe, then on his stubbly lower jaw until she came to his lips. She moved her face some inches away to look him in the eye again. The realisation of her own courage peeked through the fog of her wanton thoughts and sheepishly she bit her lower lip. Not able to keep still Thomas raised his hips just an inch, thereby gaining a hint of a touch of their lower regions.

"Go on!" he croaked and Barbara closed the distance to kiss his lips. Her hands still laid on his chest. They deepen the kiss. Both opened their lips simultaneously to entangle their tongues. Barbara wound her legs around his and pulled herself onto his groin, straddling him properly and feeling his full length on her wet parts.

"I'm goin' to let me have you." she purred and raked her fingernails across his chest. He blushed.

_Really, he blushed._ Barbara thought and grinned lascivously.

"Take the... diving equipment!" Thomas panted.

"Not yet!" Barbara whispered back. She didn't want to break the touch yet. Instead she started to move herself over him from the top to the root and back. She just needed more friction and lustfully realised that he was already hard enough. She suddenly took him in and Thomas sharply inhaled.

"The connie..." he whispered with a stifled moan.

"Not yet!" Barbara panted. She sat up and ajusted herself around Thomas. He still held her thighs without pulling.

Slowly Barbara started to rock. She had her eyes closed and Thomas was somewhat irritated if additionally very pleased by her wantonness. He also closed his eyes and let her ride him. Her hands grabbed the rim of the tub to steady herself. Thomas was afraid that it would be a short pleasure if she would continue that pace. Then the flash of a thought struck him again.

"Baby, the condom..."

"Not now!" Barbara groaned unwillingly.

"But..."

She interrupted him with her inner muscles tightening around his length. Cheekily she grinned at him because it definitely was by will and obviously hit the mark. His pupils dilated. She lustfully massaged her breast.

"You..." was all he managed to say when she did that muscle game again. Once more sharply inhaling he closed his eyes and let his head fall back.

_Who am I to stop her?_ he thought surrendering.

* * *

The water started to lap against the tub in the rhythm of her movements. Barbara sat upright and moved herself up and down his full length. She was supported by Thomas' hands now gripping firmly on her thighs.

Just when she started to touch herself in the area where they both were connected he pressed his hand on her belly and moved his thumb onto her sensitive spot without even opening his eyes. His hips now moved in her rhythm.

"Oh, Thomas." Barbara moaned.

Increasing their speed the water started to pitch and toss which had a wonderful reversing effect on their rocking.

Thomas held on to the rim with one hand for not sliding down. The other hand let its thumb go on circling on her spot. He started watching her again, he couldn't get enough of that sight.

Barbara also steadied herself on the rim of the tub and clasped it hard now with both hands. There was little more to push her over. Her eyes were screwed up and her lips pursed. She didn't look like she was thinking anymore.

"Relax!" he whispered strained.

"No!" Barbara whined, starting to pant heavily. The next convulsions of her inner muscles were involuntary.

At the same time Thomas took over the active part and pushed himself up. He thrusted hard and deeper into her centre and dug his fingers into her thighs.

"Yes!" She cried out and let the orgsam wash over her. She let her head fall back and cried out again.

Thomas succeeded in thrusting a few more times before he dug both hands tightly into Barbara's thighs, pushed himself up, pulled her down and involuntarily constricted his tummy muscles so that he sat up. He roared out loud and came inside of her.

"Oh, Tom!" she moaned loud.

"Gosh, Barbara!" he roared again when he felt another orgasm from Barbara flooding over his arousal.

* * *

It hadn't been the steam of the bath that had made them sweat. Apparently they had forgotten time and so the water now wasn't really hot anymore. Slowly they calmed down and broke their intimate connection. Barbara giggled nervously when she laid herself flat against his chest, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"I'm... err..." she stammered.

His fingertips teased her back. "Hmm?"

"You get me to do that."

"What?"

"That... you know what I mean, Thomas... I'm not used to that kind of... um, well..." she started to whisper now. "...proactivity."

"Hm, on my behalf you could be proactive on me more often and whenever or wherever you like, Baby."

As if to underline his words he swayed his hips under hers though he was far away from the next round.

"Stop it, Thomas." Barbara giggled.

They decided that now indeed the bath had become too cold to continue and Thomas' objection that they just needed to change some water had been quashed by Barbara. They wriggled themselves out of their huddling position and stood up. Thomas didn't care about dripping the floor totally wet when he climbed out and got two big towels. Tenderly they dried each other up.

He wrapped the towel around her bum and pulled her close to him. Her body still was somewhat radiating and they shared a deep kiss. With their foreheads bumped they stood some moments.

"You know what?" Thomas asked softly. "I think from now on I will always remember this particular bath when I smell roses."

* * *

.

* * *

...


	3. Some Sleep

**Author's notes:** The last one had been waiting in the drawer for some time and just needed a little finishing touch before its publication. The new ones again will take their time. Like this one, even if it's short. But chapter 4 is already written and waiting for a revise.

* * *

The bath was romantic, relaxing and err... randy. I'll let them cool down and sleep properly in the bed with eyes closed and... oh, wait! *giggle*

* * *

.

* * *

After having each other dried, interrupted by multiple kisses, they went into the bedroom and changed into their sleepwear.

Thomas brought the bottle of champagne of which they had just a single glass each.

"Want some more?" he asked.

Barbara nodded. Then she started to giggle girlishly as she saw the look on Thomas' face, torn between a frivol answer about that double meaning in his question and the champagne, which means the rational side, that said to cool down a bit.

With a sigh he climbed onto the bed next to Barbara. _Woe, I'm not a twen anymore!_

Then he realised he had forgotten the glasses but Barbara just put a hand on his arm to keep him under the duvet.

"Stay. I've always wanted to drink exorbitantly expensive bubbly wine straight out of the bottle." she grinned and took the champagne.

"Alright then, cheers!" Thomas raised an eyebrow watching her drinking.

Then she opened the bag of crisps.

"...and to spread crisp crumbles in the bed."

"You've become a bit rollicking, have you." Thomas also took a sip straight out of the bottle and immediately choke.

"May I show his Lordship how to drink properly out of a bottle? Not used to working class ways, huh?" Barbara sneered playful and put the bottle on the night table.

When Thomas finished coughing he started to tickle Barbara as a revenge. Barbara loudly laughing cried for help. After a short while his tickling went softer and turned into caressing.

They stared intensely into each others eyes.

"I love you." Thomas whispered and moved to kiss her tenderly.

"My plan was to make love to you the whole night through." he breathed onto her lips while his hands were sliding up and down the sides of her chest.

"Not that I'd complain, but did you take a Viagra or what kind of rejuvenating cure did you experience?" Barbara chuckled.

"You say I'm too old for that?" Thomas played upset.

"For a whole night? Yes. For half of the night? Umm, well, it might work." Barbara still grinned and stroke his cheek gently.

"Well, then let's get some sleep. I'll wake you at about three thirty to make love to you for the rest of the night and afterwards we'll make a visit to the Tate."

"Yawn!" was Barbara's comment.

"See, you're sleepy too. Not the youngest yourself, are you."

"I'm in my prime."

"Oh, you are!"

One more time they kissed deeply and then turned to sleep.

* * *

.

* * *

...


	4. Having Breakfast

**Author's note:** OK, this isn't dessert, it's breakfast. I don't care, do you? :-D

* * *

.

* * *

Thomas in fact didn't wake her up at three thirty but sometime in the night both woke up for themselves and huddled closer, still too sleepy for any more action.

* * *

When Barbara finally woke up later, long after sunrise, that is to say at about ten thirty, Thomas was already clattering in the kitchen.

_Kind of early bird, he is. _Barbara sleepily thought and kind of missed him near to her. She still nosed his scent coming from the empty side of the bed._  
_

Barbara opened her eyes and found some condoms on Thomas' pillow. She smiled recalling the one they left untouched on the board next to the bathtub even though they should have used it at their evening activity. Then she went past the dressing table where she found another one. One lay on the floor in front of it and she put it up wondering what he had been doing with them.

_Looks like he __foolishly _threw them across the room. she thought and laughed about the image of Thomas throwing condoms like confetti. Yawning and stretching Barbara looked out of the window to check the weather. It was grey but didn't rain or snow. In the little courtyard the leaves of the crooked and bushy bay tree were hanging absolutely still.

_No wind today. What the...?! _She found another condom on the window sill and took it to throw it on the dressing table. Then she went to the loo.

Washing her hands she found the next condom on the sink and started to think that they all might have been put in all those places on purpose. She found another one on the window sill in the bathroom and checked the shower cubicle and the bathtub where she found two more.

_He already had some fun this morning. _she thought amused. _Putting them wherever we might get it on._

The one draped onto the handrail on the upper landing made her giggle.

Barbara went down still in her pyjamas to find him equally still in his boxers and T-shirt.

"Morning, Sir." she chirped.

"Morning, Havers. Already up? Can't wait for-" Barbara interrupted him by tugging at his shirt and pulling him down into a kiss. It was just a short but gentle good morning kiss.

"Hmmm, obviously not." he grinned and shoved the spatula he just had taken from the drawer over onto the table to embrace her properly.

"...just wan- mmmh mmmh get some-mmmh coffee." Barbara murmured onto his lips. After a deeper good morning kiss Thomas pointed to the coffee pot on the worktop. A mug already waited there to be filled. Next to the mug Barbara found another condom. She turned slightly red but without wasting any words on it she just got herself a cup of coffee. They decided to have toast and some cereals instead of a full english breakfast.

"...though we've already worked it off!" Thomas said smugly grinning and he started to set the table.

Barbara shook her head and put away the pan Thomas already had put onto the cooker. When she grabbed for the spatula on the dinner table she found two more condoms and blushed deeply.

"So you've had your fun this morning, arrange the connies all over the house, haven't you." she asked Thomas.

"Oh, I've just fantasised a bit about the where and when and how often and..."

"Oh wow, pipe down, old man!" Barbara twitted him .

"Actually, yes. But you could..."

"Thomas!" Barbara shot a depricating stare at him.

"...just a thought." Thomas laughed with hands up. "There's one on the chair, if you haven't found it already." He made it sound like a suggestion.

Rolling her eyes Barbara carried her coffee into the living area to slouch comfy on the sofa and suggested to have breakfast there at the coffee table. Needless to say that she found condom number fifteen there.

* * *

Thomas called from the kitchen if she could light the fire because it had become colder this night, so Barbara crouched in front of the fireplace to put some logs onto the remainings. In fact and due to the underfloor heating it was warm enough to walk in socks or even barefoot. While she reignited the fire she saw some more condoms on the fluffy carpet in front of it.

_Oh, bloody, how much more will I find?!_ she thought. _And _where_ else?!_

Meanwhile Thomas stood at the wooden pillar watching her handling with the logs and the matches. He was tenderly ogling her bum, let his gaze wander over her curves, feeling his desire coming up. The entire morning he had thought of making love to her. Straight after waking up he wanted her so much but decided to let her sleep. She had been looking so peaceful, so cute with her ruffled red hair and the hint of a smile around her lips, slightly opened and breathing regularly. He had wanted to make her breathe heavier, had wanted to make her look peaceful _and_ lustfully destroyed, had simply _wanted_ her like he wanted her now.

_She _must_'ve seen the condoms on the carpet._ he thought and the want to have her _there_ right now shot through his groin.

* * *

When the flames were crackling Barbara got up and turned and in an instant found herself wrapped in Thomas' arms.

"Right now. On the carpet. Let's use one!" he breathed onto her lips. Then he pressed his lips on hers and pulled at her hips. Through the thin cloth of their sleep wear she could fully feel his arousal.

_Resistance is futile._* she thought when his tongue entered her mouth.

Deeply kissing her, Thomas unbuttoned Barbara's pyjama top. His hands slid over her breasts and teased her peaks. Similarly yearning for him Barbara pulled up his T-shirt and stroke his torso. Then he pushed down her pyjama bottoms and reached for her wet folds.

Barbara inhaled deeply. Thomas got rid of his own clothing with continuing body contact.

Together they managed to go down onto the thick fluffy carpet. Barbara wondered how her pyjama bottoms miraculously had vanished. Thomas positioned himself between her legs and started to tinker with one of the little packages. It was quite difficult with constant kissing and keeping the most possible closeness. Somehow he rolled it over his length and was between her thighs again. He nearly had his full weight on her so their bodies touched all over.

Suddenly both didn't move anymore and kept silent. They just gazed at each other.

_She's magic!_

_He's smashing!_

Their eyes were locked and he slid into her.

Thomas exhaled sharply but soundless.

Barbara breathed "Oh!" and blinked.

They stayed motionless. Both were afraid to break the spell when moving and also to end this too soon after it had started. But by not moving they just raised the tension. They got each other wound up to a high pitch.

Barbara felt his length constantly harden inside her. She tightened her muscles around him once and he inhaled sharply. She wanted him to move now. She couldn't bear this tension very much longer so she teased him again with her inner muscles and he shortly closed his eyes.

"I've fantasised this all of the morning, Barbara!" he whispered thrilled, still not moving his hips.

Barbara was near the edge.

"Please move!" she croaked and pushed up her hip against the weight of his. This little friction she thereby gained made her just want more of it.

"Not yet." he breathed and felt her fingers dugging into the sides of his legs. He enjoyed the warmth and her first involuntary single convulsion around his arousal.

"Thomas!" she whined. She wanted, she _needed_ much more action now.

"I've just wanted to be inside of you the entire morning, Barbara." he panted.

"Move!" If he wasn't on top of her with the full weight of his hip she could have moved herself.

"I've longed for you around me." Thomas licked into the crook of her neck.

"Move now!" Barbara pleaded desperately.

Thomas now moved slightly out of her and made a hard thrust back then stopped his motions again.

Barbara moaned lustfully with this single thrust. Thomas made just a stifle sound. He held back everything and knew he got her at the edge.

"Tom!" Barbara urgently desired more and tried to push his hips away to get him moving.

For some seconds they stared at each other again in dark desire.

Closing his eyes Thomas made another thrust.

This pushed her over and even if he again wasn't moving anymore she fell off the edge. Thomas kept her on her orgasm by just moving millimeters. She convulsed around him rhythmically and moaned loud and thus also pushed him over that edge.

With him fully upon her she couldn't move herself but arched nonetheless against him in need of more contact, more moving, more friction.

Again he thrusted into her and the wet sliding made him loose his self-control.

Her fingers dug frantic into the side of his legs and he made a last heavy thrust. It made her cry out.

"Gods, Barb...!" He groaned deeply but still strained.

All of his muscles pushed his length deep inside her when he came.

* * *

"This was... different." Barbara whispered after he slid off and got the condom aside. Shattered both laid on the carpet in front of the fireplace.

"Everytime with you is different." Thomas smiled. "Now I could fall asleep again right here." he yawned and closed his eyes.

Barbara watched him a little while and caressed his cheek. She thought about their shameless activities and the remaining places in the cottage where she found the condoms.

_It can't go on like that forever!_ she thought. "We have to get back to some kind of normality, Thomas."

"Not yet." he mumbles, already half asleep.

"Yes! So now let's start with a shower and have some breakfast. You made me hungry."

"_That_ you make me every second."

"Oh, shu-" Thomas kissed her swearing away and then helped her up.

* * *

.

* * *

...

* * *

**Author's note:** I've thought about splitting this up but then again it belongs together. Next one is a daylight one, so look out for a T-rated episode.

* * *

*_Resistance is futile_ is shamelessly borrowed from Star Trek. No this is not going to become a crossover ;-)


End file.
